


leon kuwata and you! meet

by buggify



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggify/pseuds/buggify
Summary: a copy and paste of my original work from wattpad
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	leon kuwata and you! meet

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't steal this i just moved it from one place to another lol

imagine: you are walking down the street somewhere in Wisconsin USA and you are thinking about the upcoming students going to hopes peak academy this year. you think about HIM.

Him being leon kuwata, duh. who else would it be?? you went to his baseball game once and he clubbed you half to death with his bat!! it was really cool. he signed your full body cast after paying off your hospital bill. that was really painful. but you forgive him!! he probably though you were pretty. yeah. definitely. you walk far enough until you are in front of the currently not occupied hope's peak. then suddenly, you realize you are hallucinating and you actually in the middle of a baseball field!! oh no!! you get absolutely boppinly bashed into the dirt by a baseball. you are now unconscious. F-***

you wake up on the bleachers with someone standing over you. *gasp* "LEON KUWATA??" you exclaim very loudly. "shut the hell up you disgusting ooze maggot!!" he screams. "oh my gosh leon i've always wanted to meet you i love you so much my name is Y/N!!" you say very quickly. "that's a stupid name, but you are hot so i don't care" leon seems happy about something. You then immediately notice that your face hurts a lot. "sorry about that" leon said,noticing you in pain,"i didn't see your stupid arse walk onto the baseball field in the middle of a scheduled practice with my whole team because you were hallucinating about something or whatever but i honestly don't give a crap what you were thinking about because i hate you>." 

Leon stared at you with pure hatred in his eyes. You just want to believe it was love. you go home for the day and to your suprise you find 40 dollars in you pocket. "nice" you say. Then you go to bed and cry because your face really hurts because leon can throw stuff really hard like that glass ball lmao that was funny.

~3 years later~ 

it's been three years since that day when leon hit you with a baseball. He's in hope's peak now, safe from the ultimate despair or whatever. how can you despair when you think about leon?? nearly impossible!! your only sadness comes from the fact you might die and never see him again. you stand outside hope's peak but you get shot a lot but your love for leon heals your wounds. then suddenly, the giant metal door opens and there are a 6 people leaving they look you age you recognize one. Aoi Asahina but she doesn't notice you. Where's leon?? you question. after the people are out of sight you go into the building and find the Bio Lab. holy shit is that leons body?? ew he looks swollen AF blegh nasty. then suddenly a video plays on the monitor next to you the video begins playing. it's leon getting hit with a bunch of baseballs and dying!! oh shit you throw up a lot and then suddent

LEON WAKES UP

he bulls out his despair bat

and 

he

beats 

you to 

d e a t h

and then he dies again and no one is the wiser because idk you suck i guess lmao


End file.
